


Pets

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [184]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes gets bad news from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

It wasn’t often that Hobbie saw Wes upset about anything. He was often cheerful, or humorously sneaky, and sometimes when they were going into battle, during battle or just after Wes could be distant and focused. Hobbie couldn’t remember ever seeing him cry though, which is why is was so very disturbing to see it happen.

“Wes? Are you alright?” Emotionally heavy scenes were not his strength, but as a friend he felt as though he should try anyway.

“No.” Wes sniffled and wiped his cheek with one hand, a datapad clutched in the other.

“So you want to talk about it?” Hobbie inched forward, sitting on the very edge of the couch in case Wes wanted him to go away.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” He sighed, leaning back against the cushions and handed the pad to Hobbie. “I got a letter from home.”

Hobbie nodded, and read the letter quickly, suspecting that it might have to do with a death. He was right. “I’m sorry, I remember when you took me home with you that one time how much you cared for your pet.”

“We got him when he was just a pup, and so was I. I know he was getting old and there were some health issues, but somehow I thought that he’d always be back home; running through the fields and playing in the stream like we used to do. That canain was the best friend I had when I was a kid.” He sniffled again, “I don’t want anyone to tell me that it was just an animal and that I shouldn’t care, you know how people can be.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t do that. I doubt any of your friends could be that callous. Even Tycho had pets when he was a kid, and so did I. I had a pet rodent, large by most planet’s standards, but it was so smart and affectionate. She would climb on me and sit on my shoulder when I did my chores or studied for school. She died before I went off the Academy though.” Hobbie shrugged, his face blank again as he remembered.

“It sucks.” Wes sighed, rubbing his cheeks. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Maybe later.”

Hobbie nodded again, standing, “I understand. When it doesn’t hurt so much. I’ll be around when you need to tell the stories.”


End file.
